1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an insert-resin-molded product which is molded by means of integrating resin with a metallic member, and a product produced thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
A description will be given of a conventional method for manufacturing an insert-resin-molded product, with reference to FIGS. 4 through 6. The described figures and method are not "prior art," but "related art."
As shown in FIG. 4, a chip-type connector 1 is formed as an insert-resin-molded product. The connector comprises an outer conductor 2 as a first metallic member, an inner conductor 3 as a second metallic member, and resin 4 which is molded by means of integrating resin with the metallic members.
First, the outer conductor 2 and the inner conductor 3 are prepared. The former, as shown in FIG. 5, is formed by a substantially pipe-shaped cylindrical portion 6 at the center thereof, a flange-like top surface portion 7 formed at one end of the substantially pipe-shaped cylindrical portion 6, metallic parts 8a and 8b which are formed by bending the end portions of the top surface portion 7 in the direction of the substantially pipe-shaped cylindrical portion 6, and legs 9a and 9b connected to the ends of the metallic parts 8a and 8b. The metallic parts 8a and 8b have through-holes 10a and 10b disposed at approximately the respective centers thereof. The metallic parts 8a and 8b have shapes that substantially resemble the letter "U." The through-holes 10a and 10b are made by cutting out two respective portions on the top surface portion 7. A detailed description will be omitted of the inner conductor 3 shown in FIG. 4, as such a detailed description is unnecessary for the purpose of this disclosure.
Next, as shown in FIG. 6, there is prepared a resin-molding mold 32, which has a cavity 31 capable of accommodating the outer conductor 2 and the inner conductor 3. The cavity 31 is formed into a rectangular parallelepiped, at the center of which a protrusion 34 is disposed so as to be fitted into the inner periphery of the cylindrical portion 6 of the outer conductor 2. Inner walls 33 of the cavity 31 are flat, except for the region of the protrusion 34. The resin-molding mold 32 shown in FIG. 6 forms a lower mold portion. An associated upper mold portion, which is not shown in FIG. 6, is equipped with a gate for injecting resin. The upper mold portion lays flat across and encloses the upper opening 35 of the cavity 31.
Inside the cavity 31 of the resin-molding mold 32, the outer conductor 2 and the inner conductor 3 are accommodated in a state in which these components remain insulated from each other. Molten resin 4 is injected into the cavity 31 of the resin-molding mold 32 after the upper opening 35 of the cavity 31 is enclosed by the upper mold portion. After the resin 4 injected into the cavity 31 has set, the whole device is taken out from the resin-molding mold 32. A chip-type connector 1 is thereby obtained. More specifically, the device obtained is an insert-resin-molded product integrating the outer conductor 2, the inner conductor 3 and the resin 4 into a unit, as shown in FIG. 4.
As for surfaces of the chip-type connector 1, referring to FIG. 4, a description will be provided using a side surface A of the device as an example. The end portions S1 and S3 and the center portion S2 of the resin side surface, which are connected to the metallic part 8a, are formed flush with the surface of the metallic part 8a of the outer conductor 2. The side surface A of the chip-type connector 1 is made flat in conformity with the configuration of the flat inner wall 33 of the cavity 31, which corresponds to the side surface A, as shown in FIG. 6.
In the above method for manufacturing the chip type connector 1, however, when the mold is filled to excess with the molten resin 4, the resin 4 may flow over the surface of the metallic part 8a, which is flush with the resin surfaces S1, S2 and S3. As a result, the resin may be deposited on the surface of the metallic part 8a, resulting in the formation of "resin burrs" 5.
Additionally, when a configuration of the corner portion R1 of the bent metallic part 8a (shown in FIG. 5) differs from a configuration of the corresponding corner portion R2 of the cavity 31 (shown in FIG. 6), the resin 4 may flow over the surface of the corner portion of the metallic part 8a in a manner similar to that described above. Consequently, resin is deposited on the surface of the metallic part 8a, so that resin burrs 5 (Shown in FIG. 4) are generated.